


Hidden Kinks

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teens, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers Dean's hidden kink which in turn leads to Sam's own kink being revealed. Wincest. Blood kink. Handcuff kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Kinks

Dean fumbled with the key to their small motel room. He was balancing food in one hand and trying to open to door with the other. The Hunter was almost surprised that Sam hadn't come to let him in yet. After all, he'd been struggling for long enough.

Eventually, Dean managed to work the door open and shuffle inside. He glanced up to see where Sam was. The sight that met his eyes caused Dean to take a second look before a lump stuck itself in his throat. The Hunter let the door swing closed behind him. Panic churned his stomach.

Sam had a pair of handcuffs dangling from one long finger. "Something you wanna tell me, Dean?" Sam's voice was like silk, tightening Dean's stomach, as he stared his brother down. Sam had found the pair of handcuffs that Dean had hidden deep in his bag. He had acquired them a while back but had not yet been able to approach the subject with his lover. Now Sam had the upper hand and the massive grin across his face showed that he knew that all too well.

"Um, no. Not at all." Blushing, Dean grabbed for the handcuffs, slipping them into the duffle bag by the bed. Sam raised his hands in mock defence.

A mischievous sparkle lit in Sam's hazel eyes and a smirk broke out in his lips. His eyes danced as he ran his tongue over his (in Dean's opinion) very kissable lips. Sam was enjoying teasing his lover, that much was obvious.

"Right, of course." Sam smiled down at Dean. "Well, at least I've found yours." Sam pretended to turn around and busy himself with the guns he had previously been cleaning.

The elder Winchester blanched, "My what?"

"Your hidden kink. Everybody's got one." The younger man laughed turning to watch the elder.

Dean pouted at his brother, "Is that so?" Sam nodded certainly. "In that case, Sammy...What's yours?"

Sam visibly paled. Dean could practically see the alarm bells ringing in his baby brother's head. Sam stumbled for words, his eyes wide.

Dean stepped forward, suddenly extremely curious. His eyes never left his brother's as he questioned, "Sammy?"

Sam's mouth moved but no words came out. He looked like a mix between a goldfish and a deer in the headlights. A goldfish in the headlights?

"I... I don't have one." Sam finally managed to rasp out.

"Right. Neither do I." Dean crossed his arms. The sarcasm was clear.

Remaining silent, Sam merely raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Sam. It can't be worse than mine." Dean desperately tried to pry the truth from his brother.

A look in Sam's eyes said, You want a bet? This made Dean swallow slightly unsure.

"Come on, you big girl. Tell me." Dean hoped that a bit of light bullying would encourage his brother to share.

Sam sighed and peered down at the floor. His finger massaged the crease in his brow. Dean leant his head curiously to the side. When Sam looked back up at his brother, his eyes were dark and predatory. Lust and need blazed within the usually gentle hazel.

Sam stepped forward towards Dean while his hand snaked into his back pocket. He pulled out a small knife and a small embarrassed smile ghosted across his thin lips. The older man couldn't help the panic that rose on his face.

"Sammy?" Dean asked uncertainly. He began to back away from his brother.

The pain was clearly etched into every line on Sam's face, "Do you trust me, Dean?"

Dean had backed up to the wall now. He nodded his head. Of course his trusted Sam. The knife just shook his nerves slightly.

Sam held a hand out for Dean to take. His brother hesitated but put his hand in Sam's. Dean swallowed. He knew what was coming. He knew Sam knew that he knew. The younger Winchester raised his blade and pressed it down onto the soft flesh of Dean's lower arm. The sharp stinging made the man hiss through his teeth but his didn't pull his arm back, after all, he was getting what he wanted to know. Blood began to trickle down the tanned flesh.

Sam locked eyes with his brother. He gently lifted Dean's arm to his lips and lapped the warm blood up. He knew that Dean was shocked without taking into account that the man's eyebrows so high they brushed his hairline. Sam sucked gently at the wound. He ran his tongue over it collecting the crimson liquid. The younger man moaned lightly as the metallic bite of the blood danced across his tongue. He didn't have to look down to know that a bulge had formed under his jeans. He knew it wasn't demon's blood but it made him feel more alive and awake. He treasured the familiar taste that flowed around his mouth without the addictive side affects.

Dean was startled by he could feel the heat pooling in his groin. His mouth went suddenly dry. Damn, Sammy is a kinky bastard. He wouldn't deny that he found it incredibly hot. Sam kept eye contact with him the whole time. Only closing his eyes to moan softly onto the broken skin.

"Okay..." Dean muttered. His voice strained. "Maybe a little worse than mine."

Sam released the arm and sighed. Shamefully peering down at the stained motel carpet. He knew it was wrong. He knew Dean would judge him and now forever hate him.

Sensing that Sam was upset, Dean grabbed a hold of his chin. He pulled his brother's face toward him. Their lips touched. He tried to ignore the taste of his own blood on Sam's tongue. Dean's lips moving passionately against Sam's hesitant ones. After a moment Sam grew in confidence and kissed Dean back. He was relieved that Dean didn't hate the sight of him.

"But only a little." Dean rubbed a thumb along Sam's soft cheek reassuring his brother. "We're a pair of kinky son's of bitches, you know that?"

Sam just smiled and pulled Dean to his lips again in a sloppy kiss, "They could work well together." He mumbled against soft lips.

Dean's eyebrows rose at the thought. A grin split across his face as he nodded eagerly.


End file.
